


Demon!Dean Appreciation Day Porn Gif Drabbles

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Claiming, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Demon!Dean porn gif drabbles from tumblr





	1. We'll See

You stared up at the demon before you, his eyes no longer black but a deep shade of emerald. This is what you’d been wanting, what you needed. Someone to push you past your limits and not stop because they felt like they’d gone to far.

“I can handle it,” you voiced with confidence.

The demon smiled, a row of perfect white teeth gleamed under the single bulb hanging from the dungeon ceiling. “We’ll see.”

He tied a ribbon of silk around your wrists before guiding you over to a bench. You lowered yourself onto it and he helped you recline back so he could attach your arms to the metal pole just above your head.

He walked around your naked body, save for you underwear, and secured your ankles to the legs of the bench before moving over to a table full of toys. The hitachi wand he raised was already plugged in and he’d rolled a condom over it to keep it both clean and dry.

“Let’s get started.” He rasped and you shivered as you watched him turn the toy on.

He brought the vibrating wand down to your clothed cunt, letting it buzz through your cotton panties, a wet spot quickly forming. Small, short huffs came from your parted lips and the demon reached between your thighs to yank your underwear to the side.

The wand touched your bare clit and you arched, squirming around in minimule movements as your first orgasm raced through your veins, licking over your flesh and making you feel like you were on fire, mewling for more.

Dean pulled the wand away and tore at the sides of your panties, ripping them from your body and bringing the toy back up to your throbbing clit. He turned it up, the steady hum filling the room as did your cries of pleasure as he held it there.

You head flew back in pleasure but came forward again when he pulled the toy away and pushed two fingers inside, crooking and rubbing your g-spot furiously. Pressure grew rapidly in your belly and before you knew what was happening, you started to cum, spraying all over his hand and the bench you laid on. As you came, the demon ripped his hand away and pressed the wand to your cunt again, a third orgasm lighting up your body so quickly you hadn’t even had time to recover from the last.

Your toes wouldn’t uncurl and you would have jumped had you not been tied down when the demon dropped the toy to the concrete floor.

“You told me to push you and that you can handle it. Now we’ll really see if you can handle it. And feel free to call me Dean, sweetheart.” His eyes flicked to black as he dropped to his knees, his deft fingers undoing the cuffs around your ankles and thrusting his face into your center.

His tongue doing devilish things to your pussy, licking you out, swirling around your clit, sucking and biting at it and making you squirm in overwhelming pleasure.

Okay, so maybe you couldn’t handle it but damn it was for trying.


	2. Just That Good

He’d been fucking you for over thirty minutes, your ass pressed to his thighs as he fucked up into you, your back arched as you reached over your head for anything to hold onto. You knew Dean had stamina before but now with his twisted soul and charcoal eyes, he could go forever.

“I’m so close, Dean. Please do it. Make me cum, hard.”

Dean smiled darkly and shifted his position, your body landing on the bed as he stayed on his knees, he groped your breasts, squeezing them together, thumbing the hard buds of your nipples and watching your face twitch in pleasure.

“Now Dean!” you cried and Dean let his hands move over your chest and around your neck, putting just enough pressure to cut off the flow of oxygen. Pleasure started to burn between your legs and Dean released your throat as stars burst in front of your eyes and you gulped in lungfuls of air.

  
“My turn,” Dean grunted and he fell over your sweating and still recovering body, his cock rutting into you over and over again.

You let your hands reach around his body and down to his ass, squeezing the firm muscle as he thrust in and out.

“I’m gonna cum,” he spit through clenched teeth, his cock swelling and twitching inside you.

When he finally came back down, Dean pulled out his softening cock and started crawling down your body.

“What are you doing?”

“Cleaning up the mess we made.” Dean settled between your open and sweaty thighs, his tongue flicking out and running through your wrecked folds. He started licking and sucking until there was no more of his cum or yours to be found and you were shaking with pleasure one more time.


	3. Red Handed

Dean had been out with Crowley, leaving you alone and horny. There was no way to tell when your knight of hell would return and you let your fingers do the walking as you fucked them into your pussy, feeling yourself get wet with arousal.

Unbeknownst to you, Dean stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched you fuck your cunt with your fingers.

“Enjoying yourself without me?”

Dean’s gravely voice startled you and your fingers paused their motion inside you.

“I’m gonna have to show you who’s allowed to make you cum aren’t I? Because you’ve been told it’s not your place. Strip, hands and knees.”

You tore the rest of your clothing off and flipped over, wiggling your ass in excitement as Dean took off his own clothes and snagged the bottle of lube from your bedside drawer. He lubed up his fingers and started working them into your ass, fucking your hole open and listening to you beg for his cock.

When he had you open enough, Dean pulled out his fingers and reached again in the drawer, pulling out the metal buttplug you kept. He dripped more lube onto the toy before pushing it into your stretched out hole and taking his place behind you so he could fuck you. His cock hard and slipping into you with ease. Settling the both of you into an easy rut, pushing and pulling and making the buttplug rock inside your asshole.

But Dean didn’t want to go slow and he started pounding into you, hitting his hips against you so hard you started cursing. Chanting the word, “fuck,” over and over again until your pussy finally succumb to the pleasure your knight was giving you.


	4. Count 'Em

“Think you can be cocky. Lets see you count ‘em, sweetheart.” Dean pulled your naked form over his body, landing you with your bare pussy in his face on your knees. Two fingers sank into you channel and Dean started fucking you with them, your ass jiggling with how fast he was moving his hand. Pleasure moved through you quickly and you were cumming around Dean’s middle and ring finger, soaking them in your juices.

  
Dean ripped his fingers from your core and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling your pussy down onto his lips. He ravished your cunt with his tongue, licking you out and flicking your clit at record speed. Building you towards a second orgasm already. And Dean didn’t stop until he felt you cumming all over his chin, your clit twitching under his tongue.

He barely gave you any time to recover before he was manhandling you until you were sitting in his lap, his cock hard and leaking in his fist that he pushed into your hole, a tremor pulsing through your body and Dean laughed darkly in your ear.

“Not so cocky now are you, sweetheart.” Dean pounded his cock up into you, his hand dropping between your thighs and rubbing your swollen nub swiftly, your legs trying to slam shut in overstimulation. “Nu-uh, none of that. I’m gonna make you cum again, Y/N.”

It was like his words were the trigger as your body once again exploded in pleasure, uncontrollable moans falling from your parted lips as Dean fucked you through it.

You were spent but Dean wasn’t done with you yet. He pulled out and flipped you onto your back, taking a hold of a leg before slamming back in.

“Just one more, Y/N. Then I can cum and this will be over.” The black that clouded Dean’s eyes in that moment made you wish he’d fuck you like this forever.


	5. Mine to Breed

“This pussy is mine. Understand me, Omega?” Dean husked into your ear, his fingers tracing over your folds slowly, featherlight, almost tickling you.

“Yes, Alpha. I understand.” The fingers that trailed up and down pushed between your folds, a finger dipping into your heat and sliding easily through your slick and inside you. Dean fucked his finger in and out slowly until he pushed in a second, loving the sounds you were making as he opened up your pussy.

“I’m gonna fuck you, Omega. Pop my knot inside you. Mate you proper like you need.” Dean’s  murmurs in your ear made you whine with desire and he chuckled at how easy you had become for him, his attempts before being all failures until now. “You never wanted my alpha cock before. What’s changed, Omega?”

“Mmm, it’s the black eyes. I’ve always wanted a mate that was strong and demon alphas don’t get any stronger, Dean,” you purred.

Dean growled at your words and started fucking his fingers into you relentlessly, his mouth dropping down to your chest, your nipple quickly engolfed in the heat of his mouth, his tongue flicking at the pebbled bud. You bucked your hips towards Dean’s hand, feeling the burn of your first orgasm building low in your belly.

“Gonna cum, Alpha.”

“Good, cum Omega.” Dean nipped at your breast, his thumb toying with your clit as his fingers pistoned and then you were cumming, Dean’s hand covering in your slick as you let go.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Once you were naked and lying under Dean, he notched his full cock at your entrance and thrust in, bottoming out before starting a leisurely pace, the motion of his hips rocking you on the bed and his cock drug along your sensitive walls.

You hooked a leg around his waist, pulling your alpha in closer as he mated you. With a softness you hadn’t expected from a demon, Dean brushed your hair away from your face and brushed his plump lips against yours.

“You want me to fill you up don’t you, Omega?” He gazed into your eyes, the green still looking back at you.

“Yes, Alpha. Fill me up proper. Make me yours and show me your real eyes.”

Dean smirked and leaned back on his hunches, his hand going between your legs and grabbing the top of your mound, squeezing harshly and sending jolts of pleasure pain through your core.

  
“You are mine, Omega. This pussy, this body, it belongs to me.” He flicked his thumbnail down over your clit, your body jumping at the contact and your pussy contracting as another orgasm rolled through your body.

With his balls drawing up and his spine tingling, Dean let his eyes shift to black like they wanted. His knot at the base of his cock swelling, catching at your opening and tugging for a few thrusts before he became stuck inside you. Burst after burst of alpha cum filled your womb, mating and breeding you like Dean wanted.

“Enjoy having my pups, Omega. Demon pups are gonna be a handful.”


	6. Days Use

When Dean picked her up in the bar, she’d had no idea he was a demon and that demons aren’t like regular guys. Dean was about to show her that he could go for days. First he’d taken her to his car, pulling those cute little shorts of hers to the side and letting her rub his bare cock between her folds, the head bumping against her clit and making her make a mess over his jeans.

They he took her back to his motel room and that’s when she found out she wouldn’t be leaving so soon. He’d tossed her onto his bed, tore his clothes off and held her down as he pushed his cock between her lips, fucking her throat as she squirmed uselessly on the bed. He reached between her thighs while pounding into her mouth, fingering her cunt and finding it soaked as he came on her tongue and chin.

“Take your clothes off,” he ordered and she stripped in a hurry. She probably thought he’d taken something to still be hard but he knew it was his newly twisted soul working to keep him erect.

He thrust into her and built they both up until Dean knew he needed a new advantage, getting up onto his feet and jackhammering into her cunt, listening to her squeals of pleasure. He rode her like that until her pussy was convulsing around his dick and then he relaxed down on top of her, his thrusts slow and deep, his hand moving to cover her mouth.

“You’ve been so good so far. Now I’m gonna cum in your pussy and fill you up with demon cum.”

You shreaked in fear behind his palm.

“That’s right, sweetheart. You bagged yourself a demon and now I’m gonna use this pussy for what it’s meant for.” He pushed in and stilled, his cock twitching out another load of his seed deep inside her.

Before Dean let her leave, he took her into the shower, washing her body and slipping his cock back into her sloppy cunt, his spendings leaking out over his cock as he fucked her under the spray of the shower.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll clean you up after I’m done and then you can be on your way.”


	7. Hunter's Ride

She had come to kill him, Dean Winchester, the demon, the new knight of hell but there was just something about him that had her here now. Straddling him in just her underwear, his lips locked with hers as she ground down against the stiff length in his underwear. He kissed with expertise and she couldn’t wait until he was inside her.

Dean kissed down her covered chest, his fingers grazing her anti-possession tattoo on her ribs, nipping down her belly, relishing in the sounds he was making the hunter make. So different from the screams of pain he heard when he sank his blade into others, this time full of wanton pleasure and bliss.

They stripped of the last articles of clothing and Dean remained flat on his back, letting the female hunter lower herself down onto his erect cock. He let her adjust to his size, let her roll her hips a few times and bounce in his lap before he snapped, grabbing her wrists and pulling her down into his chest.

“Don’t struggle, sweetheart. This is the fun part. Where I fuck you senseless and blow my load deep inside you. I know you’ve never fucked a demon but I gotta wonder if you let the guys you do fuck cum inside you. Do you let your lays cum in this tight little pussy?”

“No,” she cried in his ear, his cock hammering into her cunt at a fast enough speed that his balls were smacking almost painfully against her ass.

“Good. I’m gonna mark this pussy as mine,” he growled as he left his load in her pussy, knowing it would drip out of her when she finally got off him.


	8. Bend

  
“Keep touching that pussy, baby.” Dean drawled, his cock in hand, lazily fisting it as he watched you on your hands and knees rubbing your fingertips against your clit.

You moaned obscenely, your arousal coating your fingers and slicking your entrance, your fingers sliding in deep and opening you up for Dean’s cock.

“Turn over for me, baby. Edge of the bed. I wanna feel you around my dick.” He stood quickly, watching you scoot to the side of the bed and wait for him.

Dean grabbed your leg, pushing it into your chest as he pushed his cock passed your sodden folds, his fingers digging into the flesh under your knee and pinning you to the mattress as he pistoned his hips.

“You feel so good. I could fuck this little pussy forever. Look at you, your pussy just swallows me up. So fucking greedy.” He growled, his thrusts starting to push you up the bed.

Soon Dean was climbing into the bed as well, his hands roughly pulling your hips down until your ass lifted off the sheets and onto his thighs, your back arching almost painfully.

“I’m gonna fill up this cunt so everyone knows who you belong to now.” Dean’s eyes shifted to black and your orgasm hit you like a bolt of lightning. An evil laugh falling from Dean’s pouty lips as his cock filled you over and over again.


	9. Make Him Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is included in this piece

Dean should have known that his little Sammy would get off on this. On watching his fingers sink into his girlfriend pussy, watching her make faces of pleasure in the mirror as he scissored her cunt open.

Dean’s eyes flicked to onyx, as he leaned over her bare back. “Look at you. Fucking yourself on you boyfriend’s big brother’s fingers. Bet you want my cock, don’t you. Guess what princess, you’re gonna get it. Stand up,” he ordered.

Dean shucked off his clothes, stroking his cock to full hardness. “Wait until you see this, Sammy. I’m gonna make her beg for my cum.” Dean chuckled to himself and moved to lay on Sam’s bed, tapping his chin. “Come have a seat, princess.”

You scrambled across the room, your pussy throbbing in need of release, Dean’s demon gaze turning you on way more than the thought of riding his tongue.

You straddled his head, sitting up tall, watching your boyfriend pump his oversized cock, making it dribble precum.

Dean wrapped his arms around your hips suddenly, “get to sucking, princess,” he growled before pulling you down onto his face, his tongue delving between your folds and fucking your wet hole.

Your lips took in the crown of Dean’s dick, hallowing your checks as you took him farther into your mouth. Bobbing up and down, drooling at the prospect of getting to taste your boyfriend’s brother.

As you grew closer on Dean’s mouth, you pulled your mouth away, pumping his cock and feeling it swell in your fist.

Dean bit your clit, sparks of pleasure coursing through you as he grinned into your cunt, his cock twitching out his load onto your face and hand, your tongue catching what you could.

Across from you, Sam was releasing sticky ropes of his own cum, all over his own belly. The only words he could mutter to you as he came were,”cum for my brother, Y/N. Let the demon taste you.”


	10. Boy King and His Knight

The boy king, Sam Winchester knew he couldn’t rule alone and he knew he could trust no one except for his brother. It was easy enough to kill Dean and with the mark on his forearm his eyes had turned black before they even opened again. Together they ruled hell but it was a hectic job and one that required an assistant.

And that’s how you found yourself sandwiched between them, Sam’s tongue in your mouth and Dean’s pouty lips on your throat, their cocks growing as you stroked them through the fabric of their slacks. 

A sudden tearing sound filled the throne room as you touched them and you can’t be sure of who it was that had destroyed yet another skirt but you found yourself naked from the waist down and with a snap of Sam’s fingers, both men were undressed beside you.

You needed no further prompting, taking each dick in hand and pumping them to full arousal, moaning as their cocks twitched in your palms and their mouths each sought out a nipple. Your cunt starting to drip arousal down your thighs until Dean’s hand found your mouth.

“She’s so wet, Sammy. What do you say we open her up to take us both?”

Sam’s mouth made a loud pop as he released your tit, his spit cooling on your chest and making you shiver.

“Sounds perfect. I wanna fuck that gorgeous ass.”

Before you could even blink, you felt wetness on the rim of your asshole, a slick finger rubbing around the puckered hole before pushing in slowly. In and out, in and out, Sam worked his finger while Dean dropped down in front of you to lick at your pussy, keep you from tensing while Sam opened you up.

A second and then third finger moved inside your ass before finally Sam pulled his hand away. “Let her go, Dean and go sit on the couch. When he’s ready, Y/N, I want you to ride him.”

Dean smirked, his eyes jet black as he rose from the floor and laid back on the couch, his cock hard and straining towards his belly. He held it up, steady for you as you straddled his waist, his dick swallowed completely but your pussy before you started bouncing.

Sam watched for awhile, Dean’s cock fucking in and out of your pusst while his hands made bruises on your hips.

Looking back over your shoulder, you watched the boy king fist his massive length.

“King, please will you fuck me now?” you pleaded.

Sam laughed and added more lube to his erection before moving into place above you, between Dean’s legs.

“Of course sweetheart. Let’s see how fast we can get you to cum.” As Sam finished speaking, his cock started to stretch your ass open, making you tremor with pleasure as he slowly started fucking your hole.

Both boys worked together, their cocks sliding in and out of your body at the same time, desire rippling through your body at a speed you’d never experienced before, the full feeling you had from having two men inside you was enough to make you fall over the edge of ecstasy.

Sam and Dean both fucked you through your orgasm before looking at each other over your shoulder, Sam pulling out first before Dean lifted you off of his dick. You didn’t need to be told to get into position to be feed, you just hung your head off the side of the couch and waited while the king and his knight jerked off onto your face and into your mouth.


	11. Daddy's Girl

“I can be your little girl,” you murmured, nosing and licking at Dean’s cock through his boxers, the knight of hell barely showing any interest.

“You wanna be my little girl?” he asked, his voice washing over you like warm honey and whiskey.

You nodded and licked slowly over the growing bulge in Dean’s shorts. “Yes daddy.”

Doing as you were told, you stripped for your daddy and waited in the edge of the couch you were sitting on as Dean pushed his boxers off of his hips, stepping out of them before moving towards you. He stroked his cock until it was at full attention and then tapped your lips with the tip.

“Open up baby girl. Daddy’s got a treat for you.”

Your mouth fell open and Dean’s cock slid between your lips, the heavy weight of him on your tongue making your moan as you swallowed him down. Working your lips up and down his length, hallowing your cheeks at every pull up to create extra suction and bring your daddy more pleasure.

“That’s a good girl. Suck daddy’s cock, baby girl. You suck it so well, princess. Do you know what happens to good little girls who suck daddy’s cock like this?”

You hummed around your daddy’s dick, vibrations running down the shaft as you licked at Dean’s sack, the head of his cock trapped in your throat until you pulled away.

“Damn, princess. They get rewards. You want your reward, baby girl?”

Doing a quick few bobs of your head, you pulled off Dean’s cock with a sloppy sounding pop, thin strands of saliva trailing from the crown of his dick to your swollen lips. You sat up tall, waiting with your mouth open as Dean fisted his cock quickly, his eyes shifting to black as he spurted over your face, your lips wrapping around the tip to suck out every last drop before he was finished.

“Oh, you are a good little girl for daddy.”


	12. Panties

Dean had always been able to appreciation a girl in a nice pair of panties but now that he cared less about the girl he was fucking and more about himself, he found his like for them growing. Instead of removing them, he’d yank them to the side, tapping the blunt head of his fat cock against the girl’s clit, making her whimper in need to be fucked.

Of course he’d give her what she wanted, leaving them tucked into the crease of her thigh, he’d slam his cock home, her warm cunt welcoming him. He’d fuck her hard and fast, listening to the sounds she gave and feeling her cum more than once around him.But his new favorite thing to do, the one thing that he does every time he gets a girl in nice panties like the ones you’re wearing. He likes to wait until he’s just about to cum, until you’re begging him to cum inside you, to fill you up, to pull out. 

He’ll hold your panties out of the way and take his cock out, fisting the head until he’s spray warm streaks of cum all over the lace mesh of your underwear, rubbing it in with the tip of his dick. Laughing when you say he’s ruined your favorite pair.


	13. Play Thing

Your life as a demon had, until this point, been pretty fucking boring. But now with Dean Winchester, black eyes and soul twisted, it was fucking incredible. He pounded into you with zero fear of breaking you. His hand full of your hair, pulling it back as he fucked his long and thick cock into your vessel’s drenched cunt, his hand smacking and leaving prints on your ass, making it jiggle.

He hammered into you, your pussy starting to spasm so intense you couldn’t hold yourself up anymore, falling onto the mattress and onto your side, Dean coming with you, his cock still fucking away at your pussy.

Dean leaned close, his teeth sinking into your shoulder to add just a bit of pain to your pleasure. “Not done with you yet,” he grunted, his hips pistoning against you. He pulled your leg up, opening you up more to him as he pounded away, his hand going into your hair and yanking your head back, his lips brushing over your cheek.

“This pussy is mine. You’re nothing but a plaything. My little plaything.” You moaned obscenely at Dean’s words and his thrusts started to falter in their rhythm. “My little plaything want to taste me?” He pulled his cock out and flipped you onto your back, his cock appearing in front of your face in only a few seconds. “Open your mouth so I can feed you. Drink up, sweetheart.”


	14. I Can Be Gentle

“You’re a demon. Demons are not gentle lovers, Dean,” you scoffed as Dean climbed into your bed, situating himself behind you and wrapping his arms around your body.

“We’ll see, darlin’,” he rasped in your ear, his hands pulling your sheer top up to expose your breasts, palming them and thumbing at your nipples, turning them into stiff peaks that sent pleasure rocketing towards the apex of your thighs.

“Take your panties off, sweetheart,” he murmured into the side of your neck, his lips sucking dark marks into your flesh as you followed his instructions.

Once naked from the waist, Dean’s fingers walked down your belly, between your thighs and between your folds, rubbing in circles over your clit as he continued to work your nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Breathy moans escaped your parted lips as Dean grinned into your skin.

“Lay down for me, Y/N. Let me taste you.”

Dean worked his way down your body, licking, kissing and sucking at your chest, teasing your nipples with his tongue and toying with them with his teeth. He had you writhing and bucking your hips up towards him as he almost brought you to orgasm with just your breasts and his tongue.

  
But he stopped the delicious torture and kissed down your body, settling on his belly between your legs, nipping at your thighs before diving into your center. He ravished your cunt with firm strokes of his wide tongue, swirling it around to collect your arousal and swallow it down before you came on his lips, body shaking as he thrust his tongue into your entrance and felt your walls flutter around him.

When your body relaxed, he climbed off the bed, discarding his clothing and raking his eyes over your form, sweat glistening on your body before he joined you once again. He placed himself over you, his thighs slotting between yours as his length slipped between your soaked lips, breaching your body slowly and stilling when he reached bottom.

Your walls fluttered in eagerness and Dean started to move, his hips finding the right pace for both of you. Quickly your legs wrapped around his waist as your arms went around his neck, his face falling into the crook of your neck to kiss the overheated skin.

Pleasure coursed through your body, building and building until finally you went over that edge you’d been building towards. In your cleavage as you climaxed came a laugh, almost sinister sounding but your mind let it go, lost in a haze of bliss.

Dean gave no sign before pulling out and flipping you over, thrusting back in and pounding into you. “Ain’t done with you yet, sweetheart. There’s more ways than one to be gentle when it comes to sex and there’s more ways I can make you cum on my cock too.” He growled into the skin of your back as he bit and kissed the flesh, once again building you towards what would be a mindblowing orgasm.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and if you like what you’ve**


	15. Sink

He didn’t even have your pants down before his fingers were slipping between your folds, swirling around in the wet mess between your thighs, making them slick enough to thrust into your entrance. The bathroom he’d drug you into was cramped and the sink behind you was damp but you pushed the thought away as he ground the heel of his palm into your clit, two of his fingers crooked up and rubbing against the front wall of your cunt. Your toes curling in your shoes as your tongue licked the flavor of nacho cheese and beer from his tongue.

  
You pushed him away, needing more than just short rough thrusts from his fingers, and pulled off your jeans, your panties not even off yet before he had you sitting on the countertop. He fell to his knees before you and yanked the thin material of your panties aside, his tongue attacking your clit.

Flicks and swirls, broad strokes and firm jabs with the wet muscle of his tongue had heat growing in your belly, loud moans echoing off the tiled walls around you making you almost laugh as you heard others try and fail to get into the washroom.

 

The guy you’d picked up, Dan, no Dean, pulled away just long enough to take his shirt off before he was back down between your legs, his hands working to get his pants open as he sucked at your clit.

As he kept ravishing you, you looked down, your hands drifting to his head, grabbing each side and guiding him to where you needed him. He looked up at you then, his eyes so dark they looked black making you startle before you looked again; olive orbs staring back at you and making you cum apart on the bar bathroom sink.


	16. Good Kitten

“That’s a good kitten.” Dean praised as you gave kitten licks to the head of his cock.

You fluttered your tongue along the crown, your eyes shifting upwards to watch Dean’s face twitch in pleasure, his eyes going black just before he reached down for you.

“Come here, kitten and lay back for me. Spread those pretty legs.”

You purred in acknowledgement and settled flat on your back, the ears you sported still perched on the top of your head.

“Such a good little kitten. Ready for my cock, pet?”

You mewled, nodding and waiting for Dean, a cry falling from your lips as he thrust into your heat.

“So tight, kitten.” He thrust at a leisure pace, a small smile stretching across your face as sweat gathered on his skin.

“Am I not fucking you hard enough my pet?” Dean withdrew his stiff cock, your arousal glistening along his shaft. “On your belly, now!” He ordered.

  
You flipped into your stomach, Dean’s cock fitting between your folds as he grabbed your hips roughly, impaling you on his dick in one stroke. “Let’s see if I can fuck you hard enough now,” Dean growled, fucking you straight down into the mattress.


	17. Demon Play

There were perks to Dean Winchester being the new king of hell, the most fun being he loved having you in his bed. Together you’d find a gorgeous woman, a human, to take back to the home your vessel had lived in and seduce her.

It didn’t take much to get her in your bed, her naked body pressed into Dean’s opposite side as he kissed you while she stroked his cock, his fingers finding her wet and working her pussy open slowly.

When he felt he’d opened her up enough to take him, Dean would order you both onto your hands and knees, his cock bottoming out inside her cunt, his hand resting on her lower back pushing and pulling her against him while his free hand played with your pussy. Fucking his fingers into you in time with his cock in the girl you fucked together. He had a way of setting the perfect rhythm to get you both off before he’d rearrange your positions.

 

* * *

That was when you’d get to play with her, Dean slipping his bare cock into your cunt and fucking you hard and deep, your tongue playing just as hard on the clit of your new toy, watching her through blackened eyes as she tweaked her own nipples and cried out her pleasure. Her orgasm washing over your chin just as you pulled every drop of cum from your king with a release of your own.


	18. Sounds

“Let’s see if we can’t get some noises out of you, Y/N,” Dean said as he rolled up the white cotton sleeve of his shirt before pushing his hand up under your dress, the short material leaving nothing out of his reach

You gave a huff and Dean tutted at the sound, his hand falling away and tearing your dress over your head, your body now naked before him as he moved down to his knees and bring his mouth down over your cunt. His tongue delving in and licking at you at a furious pace, two thick digits pushing in and fucking in and out as he devoured your clit in rhythmic motions.

Soft mewls fell from your lips and Dean grinned into your skin, crooking his fingers to hear you squeal at the pleasure it caused. When he was satisfied with those noises he pulled himself away from your body, nodding towards the bed in the center of his motel room.

You went and laid down on the cool sheets and Dean was quick to join you, his cock entering you swiftly with a quick, hard thrust. He fucked into you at a steady clip, going in deep the way he knows gets you off, but you clamped your lips shut.

This version of Dean didn’t deserve to hear your real noises, to have you moaning and gasping as he snapped his hips against yours. Or to hear the cry of his name as you came around him, sobs of pleasure that you only lost control over with him. But that was with human Dean and this Dean was anything but human.

  
“Come on, Y/N. Make some noises for me. I can always tell when you’re close.Those little sounds you make. All breathy before you start screaming my name.” Dean changed the angle of his hips, his hands moving from the bed to your shoulders, holding you down and fucking into you even harder. “Just let go, Y/N. Let go for me and scream my name and let the world know you like giving it up to a demon.”


	19. Cocktease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Demon!Dean x Omega!Readerr

  
I needed an omega to get be through this rut. I thought, fuck I’m a demon now, ruts won’t be a problem but I was fucking wrong. But lucky me, I’d found you and you were all too willing to follow me home and help me through the weekend.

“Fuck, Omega. Teasing me,” I growled as you slipped my hard cock under the hem of your panties, dragging your pussy up and down my cock, smearing a thin layer of arousal over my dick as you palmed the tip, the silk mesh of your panties making my balls tense in pleasure.

“Sorry Alpha but I want you ready to almost knot before I put you inside me.”

“Damn, at least turn around so you can be presenting to me when I’m ready.”

You giggled and spun in my lap, your panties still on but you let me pull them aside so I could see your cunt on my dick. When you finally started grinding again I couldn’t help the precum that dripped from the head of my cock, the length of my dick twitching and my knot pushing up against your entrance.

“Mmm, Alpha. Your dick feels so good rubbing against my pussy. You make me so wet. Like how wet you’re making me? Almost feels like I’m in heat I’m so soaked.”

My eyes locked with the ass gyrating on top of me and sure enough a sticky puddle was forming on my belly. You were leaking slick like the bitch in heat that you were and I couldn’t fucking hold back anymore.

I pushed at your body, sending you off of me and getting you onto your knees, face down in the sheets. I sprang my body forward, getting on my knees and ramming my cock home into your pussy. Fuck you were wet and if I wasn’t able to smell you weren’t in heat, I would have thought you were by the squelching and sucking sounds your cunt made with every thrust.

You felt good too, hot and tight and you pushed back against me, like you knew what I wanted without me saying a word. I groped at the globes of your ass, squeezing them and using them to pull you back. Loud moans of pleasure ripped from your lungs and I couldn’t help myself, the old me coming through and talking while I fucked you.

“Hows that feel, baby? Feel good? You love the way I fuck this little pussy, use this little pussy? I bet you do. You’re so fucking wet. Pussy just begging for my knot, for my cum.”

I laid over your body, flattening you to the bed, my first knot of my rut starting to swell and catch on your drenched hole and I reached around to pull your head back, getting your ear close enough to growl what I was going to do next.

“I’m gonna knot you over and over again all weekend and when I’m done, you’ll be having my pups. Little demon pups with black eyes and no empathy for mankind.”


End file.
